The Best Thing You've Never Had
by Halawen
Summary: After she's booted from Banting and forced to return to Toronto Paige feels like a worthless failure. Her exflame Matt Oleander offers her a place to stay & a job but is he really good for her or bringing her father down? Maybe what she needs is former juvenile delenquint Jay. With many other Next Gen faves & Owen, Fitz & Bianca even. Read A/Ns important.
1. Someday Morning I Felt Afraid

**Welcome to my new short story!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

 **Very important things to know before reading:**

 ***This is not a Clare story (I know shocker isn't it?) she's in grade 8 in this story. She might be mentioned, maybe even make an appearance but don't expect it.**

 ***This roughly takes place in season 6 (I guess) but I've changed some things (of course).**

 ***Marco went to Sweden after grad to be with Dylan**

 ***Jay never dated or anything else with Manny nor will he. He works at Tony's and has his own place**

 ***Ellie is going to school in Vancouver**

 ***Emma is dating Sean and Spinner is assistant manager of The Dot where Peter works both are in the Studz and Spinner is dating Jane, Peter is dating Darcy**

 ***Holly J works at The Dot**

 ***Owen, Bianca and Fitz are in grade 9 at DeGrassi & Johnny, Lucas, Bruce are in grade 11**

 ***Paige's parents moved to Montreal when her father's company transferred him**

 ***Matt is back in Toronto**

 **Ch. 1 Someday Morning I Felt Afraid**

 **(PAIGE)**

This is not how my life was supposed to be. Things were not supposed to turn out this way, not for me, dropping out of my dream school before even completing the first semseter, returning to Toronto a failure. I had graduated and been accepted to Banting, my mom's alma mater and one of the toughest business schools in Canada. I was sure I could handle it, I was sure I could handle anything. I'd gotten through Dylan coming out and the backlash he received for doing so, I'd gotten through Dean's rape and the trial where he got off. I got through a nasty breakup with Spinner after he left me for Slutty Santos. I'd gotten through all of it with my head held high because I am Paige Rose Michalchuk. Okay so maybe smashing up Dean's car with Spinner's wasn't the most dignified thing to do but under the circumstances I think I handled it pretty damn well. Right now though I could barely hold my head up, my life had crumbled just totally crumbled and while it felt like it happened fast it had been building for a while I suppose.

I turn onto DeGrassi street and look down at the school. I couldn't wait to get out of high school but now I wish I could turn back the clock and be there again. Queen of the school dating Spinner or Alex, not sure where Alex is but I know Spinner is there right now since he didn't graduate last year. I don't want him to see me, I don't want anyone to see me and know that I'm back, to know that I couldn't hack it in the real world. I drive past the school and The Dot to downtown and just keep driving, despite the cold temperature there's no snow yet. Queen street is busy but in the red light district it's dead, except for a few adult shops nothing is open down here right now. I park in the parking lot of some random strip club, way in the back, and turn off the car. Hitting my steering wheel in frustration and anger then bursting into tears.

I'm not sure how long I sit there crying in my car but I don't stop until my passenger door opens and someone gets in. I gasp and look over to see a man with dark hair. He looks a little familiar and I wipe my tears away so I can see him clearly.

"Matt?"

"I knew that was you," he grins. I fell for that grin not so long ago. "So," he says wiping my tears, "you going to tell me what happened to bring tears to your eyes?"

"I failed Matt, I couldn't handle the pressure, everything just fell apart I got booted out for one tiny fire in my dorm room, and a lot of failing, maybe a freak out or two. Now I have nowhere to live, no job and no prospects, I'm so scared I don't know what I'm going to do. I have no one," I tell my ex breaking down in front of him, yet as much as I didn't want to see my old friends I don't really care what Matt thinks of me.

"What about your parents?" He inquires.

"They moved to Montreal, my dad's job transferred him a few months ago. And they're leaving next week for Sweden to visit Dylan and Marco. I don't want them to know, they were so proud of me when I got accepted to Banting, my mom went to Banting. I've always been their little princess I can't tell them I failed. I know they'll find out eventually I'm just not ready to have them know yet."

"Well you can stay with me if you need a place to crash for a while and if you need a job the club is looking for a new waitress," Matt offers pointing to the club I'm parked at. I look over at the club now, metal cut outs of naked women line the sides, it's called Club Carnal how blatant can you get? "It's not that bad, I work there as a bartender I know the manager I'm sure he'll give you the job. The pay kind of sucks but the tips are always good, I can usually pull between $100 and $200 a night just in tips and the waitresses make more than that. It's good money and if you're staying with me I won't even charge you rent, you can help out in other ways."

There's a part of my mind that is disgusted by the lecherous way he says the last part. That part of me is reviled, that part of me wants to kick him out of the car for the mere suggestion that I lower myself to working in a strip club, even as a waitress. That last little shred of me that still has any pride and is holding onto whatever self-worth I have left. The rest of me doesn't realize it or doesn't care. I've fallen so low I might as well hit rock bottom now.

"Okay," I nod.

"Come on I'll introduce you to the owner and then you can go to my place, I promise it's better than the last apartment you saw me in," Matt says.

"I'm not going in there looking like this hang on," I tell him. I may be sliding down a steep hill to rock bottom but I'm going to look damn good while doing it. I grab my purse and put on some makeup, freshening up until you can't tell I was ever even crying. A little foundation, blush and some cherry lipstick does the trick. I take the ponytail from my hair and let it fall over my shoulders. "Okay let's go do this," I say and Matt smiles.

"You always did have a flare for the dramatic," Matt says and we get out of the car. I follow him into the closed club but there are some employees here getting the club ready to open. "Hey Boss I found you're new waitress this is Paige Michalchuk," Matt introduces me to a tall blonde, muscular man but with a thin build and really sharp features. He looks a little German and I know he's German when he talks and I hear the slight remnants of an accent.

"Pleasure, take off your coat please," he requests while I take my coat off. He doesn't look me in the eyes now he's looking over my body. I guess he likes what he sees because he grins a little bigger. "You have any experience waitressing?"

"Uh not waitressing but I worked at a movie theatre and I ran several events at my high school," I reply. In truth I worked at The Dot for about a minute and truly sucked at waitressing but I'm hoping it will be different here. I mean this place is nothing like The Dot and I won't be serving milkshakes and fries to a bunch of teenagers and college students, just alcohol to a bunch of horny guys.

"It's pretty much the same, you'll be wearing less and delivering drinks and appetizers. There's a three drink minimum so make sure everyone reaches it. Can you start tonight?"

"Uh sure," I nod.

"Good, I'll give you your schedule tonight return at six," Karl tells me.

"I'm going to walk her out," Matt says and Karl nods. Matt puts his hand at my back and walks me out to my car again. "Here's the key to my place, make yourself at home. Cottonwood Apartments, two blocks up Yonge and then right on Wellseley East apartment 1204. I'll be here when you get back," Matt says and then he kisses me. I don't really kiss him back but I allow him to kiss me. Then he turns and goes back to the club and I get in the car driving to his apartment.

I find the apartment easily and unlock the door, it's not great but it's still a million times better than the last apartment I saw him in. That tiny studio with a leak from the apartment above, the one he was embarrassed to show me. This is a one bedroom, I see the washroom from here, it's still pretty small but it's far better than the last and it's clean, well relatively clean his clothes are strewn about and some old pizza boxes and other food wrappers but that's fairly typical for a bachelor. I lie my coat over the back of the sofa, set down my suitcases but he didn't say it was a one bedroom and I don't know where I'm sleeping. He doesn't have much to eat either but I find some crackers and cheese and I relax for a while before heading back to the club.

I'm really not thrilled about working in a strip club but I suppose things are actually looking up. I left Banting this morning with no hopes and no prospects at least now I have a place to live and a job. I park at the back of the club which seems to be employee parking and go through the door marked employee entrance.

"You must be the new waitress," a girl smiles at me, "Matt's girl."

"Uh yeah I'm Paige," I reply. I've been back in town all of five hours, saw Matt two hours ago and I'm already Matt's girl?!

"I'm Justine, Matt and Karl asked me to show you around," she says extending her hand and I shake it.

"Don't I need to fill out paperwork or something?" I question.

"Nope it's a strictly cash business we only accept cash no cards and no checks. We do have what are sort of like gift cards known as Carnal Cards. They're like reloadable debit cards, customers buy them at the bar for any amount of $50 and up. They can use them to buy stuff from the bar but not to tip any of us. We get paid in cash, most of these kinds of clubs are the same they operate just over the line of what's legal, reporting just enough for it never to be suspicious. The dancers get ready in there and you'll need something to wear, come on wardrobe is in here," she says taking me into the dressing room. Suddenly there's a lot of naked or nearly naked women around me. "Girl's this is Paige she's the new waitress," Justine tells them and all the naked women say hi to me. "Here waitresses, and sometimes the dancers, wear stuff from here you can pick out more than one and rotate the guys like that," she says pointing to a rack of lingerie and I just stare at it. "Don't worry it's all clean, here this is a good one to wear on your first night and it looks like your size," she comments holding something out to me and I take it.

It looks a little like a French Maid costume. I do mean a little like, it's a spaghetti strap corset garter dress, the black straps have white ruffles on the inside. The dress has white ruffles running down each side and a pink bow in the middle. There is a little white apron over the skirt and garters to connect to stockings. There's also a ruffle at the bottom and two little pink bows just above where the garters attach. It also has a choker, black bordered by small white ruffles and with a pink bow.

"It's a little more modest than most of what we have, stockings in the drawer over there and shoes down there. I'll be at the bar when you're dressed," Justine says and leaves through a door leading to the club.

Justine walks out and I start to undress, I was never that modest and after dating Alex I don't even think twice before undressing in front of everyone. I get the corset dress on, with a little help from a dancer named Misty, and then stockings and shoes, black heels so I'm sure my feet are going to be in pain by the end of the night. The dancers all seem nice, at least the ones that are here. Once I'm dressed I go out the bar, it's open now, there's already a dancer on stage and a few of the men actually look away from the dancer to watch me walk across the club to the bar.

"You look so hot," Matt grins, "that outfit really suits you."

"I told you it was good, so you ready to start?" Justine asks and I nod. "You'll shadow me tonight and then be on your own tomorrow night, so let's get started."

The first thing I learn is that this is not a hands-off club, because at the first table we come to one of the men slaps Justine on the ass. They order a round of beers and we head to the bar.

"So they can touch you?" I ask her but keep my voice down.

"Well they can't grab your breasts, pull you onto their lap or kiss you really just smack or grab your ass. The bartenders keep an eye on us and there are four bouncers, Ian, Klaus, Christof and Leon. The customers can touch the dancers a little more but still no grabbing. You can ignore it or make a little noise or comment to flirt with them; you get bigger tips that way."

" _Act like I enjoy being fondled by gross horny men and get better tips. Joy this will be fun. It's only temporary at least. Just until something better comes along. Something I actually want to do. I can do this though, just look hot pretend like I enjoy the men flirting with me and I doubt they'll even care that I got their orders wrong,"_ I think to myself as we grab the beers and then head back to the table.

"Hey Jus who's this hot thing?" One of the men asks; given the familiar nickname he calls her he must be a regular.

"Gentlemen this is Paige it's her first day I'm training her."

"Well welcome Paige," the same guy says and then smacks my ass.

" _Okay Paige don't snap his wrist you will not fail at this too,"_ I pep talk myself and make a flirty giggle, the guys all grin and the man hands me $5.

That's pretty much how the rest of the night goes, we don't really get breaks we just sort of take them when we can, including eating when we can. We get one of the other girls to handle our tables and grab some food from the bar. Matt, among others, remark on my outfit all night long. Matt and I are both off a little after 2:30, the club closes at 2 and then there's a few closing procedures. I change back into my clothes and put on my jacket. Matt is waiting for me just outside the employee entrance, he's got his coat on and a scarf.

"Ready to go home?" Matt asks as we walk out.

He means his apartment but it is my home now too I suppose, at least for a while. Last night I was sleeping in a dorm at a prestigious university tonight I will sleep in a run down one bedroom in Old Town.

"Yeah, home."

 **(JAY)**

"Tony I'm going to lunch," I tell my boss having just finished the car I was working on.

"Okay," he nods.

I go into the locker room and take off my coveralls and wash up, grabbing my wallet, cell and car keys I go through the back to my car. I always have lunch at The Dot, sometimes my lunch coincides with DeGrassi's and I see Spin and the others. Spin also has a spare after lunch so I usually see him anyway unless I take my lunch early in the day. He's the assistant manager now and he's repeating his senior year. He's also in a band with some other kids from DeGrassi, another one not Downtown Sasquatch. DeGrassi lunch is almost over so when I get to The Dot the only person I know in the café is Spinner.

"Hey," he nods to me when I sit down at his table and then the waitress comes to get my order.

"How's things at DeGrassi?" I ask Spin when the waitress leaves.

"Same as always, Studz are playing at Above the Dot this weekend," he says.

"Cool how are things with you and Jane?"

"Great, having my own place rocks. What happened with you and Thea was it?"

"That didn't work out; our one date was awful she was hot but a ditz."

"You know you're never going to find another Alex," Spin comments as the waitress brings my food.

"Yeah and she turned out to be a lesbian so it's probably a good thing," I remind him.

"You have to admit her and Paige were hot together."

"Smokin' but I didn't get to join in," I remark and Spinner hits my leg.

We talk some more while he does homework and I eat lunch. I leave before him since I have to get back to the garage, waving to Spinner as I walk out. I return to work and finish my shift, after clocking out I head back to my apartment. I just moved into this one a couple months ago, it's much nicer than my old one. Still a one bedroom but I have a little deck, more space and it's not run down like my old one.

I microwave some dinner and watch TV for a bit. After talking with Spinner about Alex this afternoon I haven't been able to stop think about her. After she and Paige split and they graduated Alex hit the road, she's totally just vanished into thin air, no one has heard from her. I've tried looking for her a couple of times but with no luck. After dinner I decide to go out but instead of going to a bar I head to the ravine. My old haunt one that I keep returning to because I always feel comfortable here.

"Hey Jay," Lucas nods when he sees me.

"Yo we got good beer tonight?" I question going to the cooler, Lucas is sitting on the picnic table near the cooler.

"Do we ever have good beer? It's cold at least and Bruce stole some rum," Lucas says.

"Gross I hate rum," I reply grabbing the beer I open it and almost sit down but something stops me.

"I said get off me Aaron," Bianca pretty much screams. She's in grade nine this year but she's been coming here for a couple of years, mostly with Ron-Ron or Johnny. I set down my beer and walk over to where Bianca's shriek came from. Lucas stays at the table but Owen and Fitz are running over. Both of them are in grade nine at DeGrassi this year and Bianca's best friends. Fitz is in Johnny's gang and a lot like me at his age, Owen plays sports which keeps him from getting into too much trouble, usually anyway. Aron dropped out of Lakehurst two years ago and goes wherever he can sell his drugs, last year he got picked up for selling acid, I thought he was still in jail but apparently not.

"You alright B?" Owen questions helping her up while Fitz and I pin Aaron to the ground.

"Yeah fine but I need a drink," she says.

"Hey Jay still bumming around here?" Aaron smiles at me still on the ground.

"Yeah but I have me a job and an apartment, when did you get out?"

"Yesterday," he says.

"Just because you haven't seen a girl in many months don't go grabbing jailbait like Bianca. Go find your action somewhere else," I tell him.

"Touch B again I'll break your fucking hand," Fitz threatens.

We help him up and then he leaves, Fitz grins at me and I go back to my beer and Lucas. I stay at the ravine for a couple of hours drinking beers and talking with people, mostly Lucas and Johnny. I head home at midnight because I have to be up at six to go to work. I shower and go right to sleep, waking up the next morning with my alarm.

"Hey Jay it's Friday you want to come to Carnal with us tonight?" Josh asks when I walk into the locker room.

"Yeah sure," I nod. The Carnal Club is a local strip club a few of the guys like to go to. It's a pretty average strip club and I've only been a couple of times but it's something to do on a Friday night.

"I went last night they got this hot new waitress, wait until you see her."

 **(PAIGE)**

"You didn't unpack," Matt remarks when we come into the apartment after leaving the club. We take off our winter coats and he hangs them in the hall closet.

"Yeah I wasn't sure where to put anything or where I'd be sleeping," I tell him.

"I thought you'd share the bed with me, we've shared a bed before in a much worse apartment than this. I'll clear some space for you in the morning you look pretty beat. Was your first night that bad?" Matt asks going to the kitchen and getting two beers from the fridge for us.

"No it was fine I'm just not used to so much walking in those kind of heels," I reply.

"It will get easier, you can get insoles and your own pair of shoes all the waitresses have them," Matt tells me as we sit on the sofa.

"Yeah I'll look for something tomorrow, use the tips I made tonight."

"You know I'm glad I found you today, I think it was fate that you parked outside the club I work at. Besides the fact that you moved in I've been wanting to tell you for a long time that I'm sorry. Sorry for how things ended between us, for hurting you."

"I didn't like how things ended between us either but it was probably for the best. Thanks though and thanks for letting me stay here and getting me the job," I say.

Matt smiles and grabs a little box on the table, he takes out a joint and lights it. He takes a drag and then holds it out for me, I know I shouldn't and I'm already drinking a beer but after the day I've had I just don't care. I take it and take a drag handing it back to Matt. We smoke the whole joint and now I can't stop laughing. Our layers of clothing begin to come off; my shoes come off, then my sweater while Matt is already in nothing but jeans. When I finish my beer he takes my hand and pulls me into the bedroom, he begins kissing my neck and taking off my jeans. I'm kind of in the mood but I really just want to sleep now. I don't stop him though, I don't know why really maybe I feel like I owe him, maybe all my self-worth is gone now after only one night of working in a strip club or maybe I'm too tired and too high to speak up. Whatever the case Matt has sex with me, it's not like I don't enjoy it too but I don't climax but he did wear a condom which was good. When he's done he pretty much just rolls off and falls asleep. It takes me longer but I do eventually fall asleep too.

We sleep late but we don't work until six, after eating breakfast I drive out to Scarborough to look for shoes, just to be sure I won't run into anyone I know. I find a pair after about an hour of shopping, thick heels so they'll be easier to walk on. Then I get insoles so they won't hurt my feet like the other shoes. I get some lunch and then drive back to Matt's apartment. He doesn't have a car since his last one died so he's been taking the bus, taxis or getting rides from other people at the club.

"Did you find shoes you like?" Matt asks when I walk in. He's on the sofa and smoking another joint.

"Yeah I did, I'm going to shower before we leave for work," I tell him as I hang my winter coat in the hall closet.

"Cool, I made some space in the bedroom, closet and the dresser for you so you can unpack. This is your new home after all," Matt says.

"Thanks," I smile.

I start to walk past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me down to kiss him. I give him a quick kiss and then go into the washroom to shower. After a nice long shower I put some of my stuff away before we leave for work. I'm on my own tonight but I can do it, last night we had a double section tonight I'm responsible for only six tables. I get through the first couple of hours with only a couple of problems, minor ones the customers don't seem to mind when I flirt with them. One of my tables, the one farthest from the stage, has remained empty so far.

"You got someone at table fourteen," Matt tells me after I return from taking a round of beers to another table. I look over to see someone with dark hair sitting at the table so I walk over, pad in hand and ready to get his order.

"What'll you…" I freeze when I see who is at the table.

"Paige," Jay exclaims, "you're the new waitress?!"

 **Update Monday from right here and including Paige telling Jay why she's back.**


	2. How'd I Get so Far From Where I Wanna Be

**Winners for last week's poll are up on the DeGrassi Saviors website and new character polls are up.** _ **These are the last character polls you will be voting on so make your votes count!**_ **This week it's Fitz, Dallas and Mia. Be sure and get your votes in the poll will stay up for one week. Next week will begin the voting for various couples.**

 **Also check out the new additions to the DeGrassi Saviors homepage. And on my page check out the calendars on my page that list my writing schedule through July.**

 **Ch. 2 How'd I Get so Far From Where I Wanna Be**

 **(PAIGE)**

"You're the new waitress?!" Jay exclaims. I never cared what Jay thought of me in high school, I still don't but he knows people like Spinner who I'd rather not have find out.

"Don't tell anyone, not that I work here, not that I'm back, not anything. Don't tell them that you ever saw me please Jay," I beg but my voice is firm and commanding at the same time.

"Why?" He asks pinching his eyebrows together.

"Just don't okay it's a long story and I don't want anyone to know that I'm back."

"Okay I won't say anything but I want to hear this long story if I'm going to keep this secret," Jay says leaning back a little to silently say that I can either accept this or he'll tell.

"Fine just not tonight okay I need to get back to work, I'll get you a beer," I tell him turning around and walking back to the bar.

"Who's that?" Matt questions.

"He went to DeGrassi with me; he'd dropped out by the time you were teaching. I need a draft," I reply.

Matt gets me the beer and I take it back to Jay and get back to work attending to two other tables. Then three other guys come in, they were here last night and they all sit at Jay's table.

"Hey hot new waitress," one of the men says slapping my ass. Oddly I notice Jay tensing up slightly when his friend does this.

"Well you gentleman are back so soon, what can I get you to drink?" I ask.

"Two pitchers sweetheart and when are you going to wear that French maid outfit again? That was hot," he comments.

"Well if you're real good I'll wear it again soon," I reply with a smile and then turn around and gag. I have to stop myself from smacking them every time but it's part of the j-o-b and one that I need.

I get their pitchers and three more mugs taking them back to the table. Jay doesn't stay very long, nor does he join into the comments and groping of his friends whenever I come to their table. He leaves after only a couple of hours but his friends are here until well after midnight.

"I'm off tomorrow so you'll be on your own but the other bartenders and bouncers will keep an eye on you," Matt tells me as I drive us back to his place.

"I'll be fine there isn't much to the job other than stopping myself from hurting the men every time they grope me or make a comment."

"You know you should bring some of that lingerie home some time you look really hot in it," Matt tells me. I don't reply just keep driving and watching the road. "Did your shoes work better tonight?" Matt asks after a minute.

"Yeah those shoes were much better," I nod. I park at the apartment building and we go upstairs. "I'm going to shower the club is always stuffy," I tell him after hanging up my coat.

"Cool," Matt says pouring himself a shot.

Grabbing my pajamas from the dresser I go into the washroom, turning the water on all the way hot. I undress and the washroom starts to steam a little, I adjust the water until it's how I like it and step in. Relaxing under the warm water I forget about the club, the disgusting men but I can't forget about Jay. Thinking of Jay just makes me thing of everything, every day I ever spent at DeGrassi, friends I long ago lost touch with. Spinner comes to my mind a lot, Marco, Ash, Terri, Hazel, Jimmy and Craig. While I'm caught in my thoughts I don't notice the shower curtain opening or Matt stepping in. Not until I feel his hands, my eyes open and I turn around, he's gotten in with his shoes and clothes still on. He wears a lecherous smile and reeks of alcohol, I wonder how long I was day dreaming and how drunk he is or how high or both.

"Matt what are you doing?"

"I watched you all night long at work you were hot and now I want to make love to my girlfriend," he says and crushes his lips to mine. He's had so much to drink I'm getting buzzed just from kissing him and I push him away.

"You know I never agreed to be your girlfriend," I point out as he tries kissing my neck again. His pupils are dilated he's definitely high and on more than weed I'm guessing.

"But you moved in and I got you a job," he replies putting his arm around my waist and tries to push me against the wall but he loses his footing and starts to fall instead.

"Let me shower and lets not do it in the shower you can barely stand," I point out.

"I'm fine," he argues.

"Matt you're in the shower with your clothes on," I point out and he looks down at himself.

"Oh right," he grins and tries to get out of the bath but falls bringing down the shower curtain. "I'm good," he says hopping up.

"No you're high what did you take?" I question.

"Someone at the bar didn't have enough money to pay for their drinks and they payed me in weed it's really good weed," Matt grins.

"Okay I think you need to lie down," I remark turning off the water and grabbing a towel as he tries to untangle himself from the shower curtain.

"No I'm not tired, I'm hungry, really hungry I'm going to get some food you want some food?"

"No I'm going to bed," I reply.

Matt just walks out to the kitchen, either he's had more to drink or the pot he received was laced with something else. I get my pajamas on and fix the shower curtain before getting ready for bed. When I come out Matt's laughing at something on the TV as he downs a bag of cheese puffs, I go straight into the bedroom and to bed. I'm exhausted but I have trouble getting to sleep, tossing and turning and once I am asleep I wake up with a start after troubled dream. Gasping and sitting up I look around realizing I'm not in my dorm room but Matt's apartment. He's still not in bed and it's after five, I get up and go out to the kitchen for some water finding Matt still on the sofa watching TV and still eating.

"Hey you're awake," he says with a lewd look in his eye.

"I don't mean to be, had a bad dream," I reply going to the kitchen, "you know you need to go shopping, the only thing in your fridge is beer and peanut butter."

"I'll go today, have some bourbon it will help you sleep. Or you can try the pot, it's awesome," Matt tells me.

"And probably laced with something," I remark. I pour myself a glass of bourbon and swallow it down. After getting over the initial wooziness I just want to lie down and I go back to bed.

 **(JAY)**

"Hey Jay," Spinner greets me when I walk into The Dot for lunch on Saturday.

"Hey give me a number four and a chocolate shake, extra fries," I order.

"You know you keep eating like this for lunch every day you're going to have a heart attack," Spin says ringing it up and I give him the money. "So you're coming tonight right?" He questions putting the money into the drawer and giving me my change.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah Studz is playing at Above the Dot remember?"

"Right, yeah I'll be there," I nod.

"Cool everyone is going to be there," Spin smiles.

"Not everyone Pa…" I begin and then stop myself I did promise not to say anything and with the history she has with Spinner I should probably hear her story first. "Uh Ellie won't be there she's still in B.C. and Marco's in Belgium or whatever," I cover quickly.

"Sweden dude, Marco moved to Sweden to be with Dylan now that's true love," Spin says handing me my shake.

"Right Dylan, Paige's older brother," I nod.

"You alright you're acting sort of weird," Spin remarks.

"Yeah I'm fine just had a weird night last night, I should let you get back to work. What time does the show start tonight?"

"We go on at nine," Spin says.

I nod and sit down at an empty table; a waitress brings me my food after a few minutes. As it's Saturday the café is pretty full of people. Holly J is working, so is Peter, his girlfriend is here sitting with Emma. Sav is eating with Anya and several other DeGrassi students are here wasting their Saturday. I eat lunch and wave to Spinner as I leave, it's only two and Carnal Club doesn't open until six but Paige probably gets there early to help open. Still I have some time so I run some errands and then I drive to Carnal Club, parking where I have a good view of the cars coming in and then I wait until I see Paige drive in. I get out and go over to her car stopping her from getting out, she looks at me taking her hand off the handle and I run around to the passenger side getting in.

"Okay so tell me this long story," I assert and Paige sighs.

"When I left for Banting everything was great, I moved at the same time as my parents when my dad's company transferred him to Montreal. I loved my dorm room and couldn't wait to start my classes and for the first couple of weeks things were good. I was doing well in my classes, met a guy that I liked, I was happy and doing well. Then there was just so much work, it became harder, I was spending so much time on homework and study for tests. Ron, the guy I was with, gave me some pills the kind truck drivers use to stay awake. It worked but the more I took the worse I felt and the less I could sleep. We started fighting all the time and then I found out he was cheating. And then I don't know I started breaking down, after I ended things with him my classes just seemed to get harder and harder. More work, more lab time, more volunteer hours I couldn't keep up and then we had a pop quiz and I looked at the page none of it made sense. I suddenly couldn't breathe, I passed out and woke up in the student medical center, they said I had a panic attack. My professor said I could make up the test but wanted me to do it the very next day. I stayed up to study and fell asleep, I had a coffee pot on which I accidently left on even though the carafe was off of it and some papers got onto the coffee pot hot plate and started a fire. They found those stay awake pills in my dorm and labeled them drugs and I got kicked out. Everything fell apart before I even knew it was unraveling. So now I'm back, I came back a failure and I can't even tell my parents I got kicked out of my mom's alma mater," she tells me tearing up a little and without looking at me.

"Won't the school call them or something?"

"They're sending a letter and refunding part of my tuition. My parents are leaving for Sweden on Monday to visit Dylan and Marco in Sweden. They'll be gone for three weeks by the time they get back I can be gone I'll earn enough money to get a train ticket to L.A. or something," she tells me.

"That sounds like a really terrible plan," I comment.

"Yeah well it's the only one I have right now. You have no idea what my parents are like, the expectations they have for us. I can't tell them I failed and knowing I failed I can't face my parents again. I told you my story I need to get work but please don't tell anyone I'm here. I won't be for long and I'd rather just not have anyone know I slinked back to Toronto a failure. Right now I have to get to work," Paige says getting out of the car.

I watch her walk into the club and then get out of the car locking the doors. I always knew Paige was stubborn but hiding, working in a strip club it seems unlike her. Not that I really know Paige at all, I really only saw the headstrong, bitch queen of DeGrassi. Alex fell in love with her, so did Spinner I always knew she was hot but there never seemed to be much to her other than being popular and needing to be the best obviously I was wrong. I also feel like she's holding back, left something out maybe.

The club opens in a few minutes and as soon as the doors open I go in. Sitting at a table close to the bar as I'm less interested in the show and more interested in watching Paige, she's on the edge and ready to jump off. I've always had a gift for knowing when a girl was on the edge and ready to jump, I used to take advantage of it like I did with Alex and Emma but now I want to make sure she doesn't jump. I watch the show but keep an eye on Paige, until leaving a little after 8:30 to go see Spin and the Studz at Above the Dot.

"Hey Jay," Sean greets me getting out of his car and Emma gets out of the passenger seat and she smiles at me.

"Hey guys," I nod and follow them up the stairs.

The club is already packed but we find a spot neat the stage and Peter introduces the band. After a couple of songs Emma drags Sean out to the dance floor. Studz plays for an hour before taking a break; Spin gets off the stage sweaty and waves to us before kissing Jane.

"You guys sound good tonight, you oughta play at bigger clubs," I say to Spinner.

"We're working on it," Spin says.

"I tried to get Lucas to come tonight but he'd rather drink in the ravine," Jane rolls her eyes.

"At least he can't get into too much trouble at the ravine," I remark.

"You got into plenty of trouble at the ravine," Spinner comments.

He hangs with us for a few minutes before he goes back on stage to play a second set. The second set ends at 11:30 and Spin gets off stage. The band all gets drinks and food sitting at a table with their girlfriends.

"Nice set guys I gotta run," I tell them walking to their table.

"You got work in the morning?" Spinner questions.

"Uh yeah work, see you," I say waving as I leave. I actually do have work tomorrow but we don't open until ten on Sundays. I leave Above the Dot and drive back to Carnal Club.

"You're back," Paige says bringing me a beer.

"How can you work in a place like this?" I question.

"You patron this place," she shoots back.

"That's kind of my point the Paige Michalchuk I know would never work in a place like this."

"Don't kid yourself Jay you don't know me and you never have," she quips back and then turns around walking back to the bar.

"Well she didn't lose her wit."

 **(PAIGE)**

"We don't have to go to work for a while," Matt says smoking the last of the joint and putting it out in the ashtray.

"Isn't that why we just got high? It gets really hard to work when I'm high," I giggle.

I've been back in Toronto for eight days now, I had the last two days off but now it's Friday and I have to go back in. For some reason Jay's been there every night I've been working. At first I didn't think anything of it, I work at a club with lots of naked women, well nearly naked, women who are extremely hot. However he tends to sit alone and seems to watch me just as much, if not more, than the girls on stage. He actually keeps a better eye on me than Matt and the other bartenders do. I haven't asked him why I figure it's just better not to, maybe he's atoning for past sins or something.

I'm used to working at the club now but I hate it. It's boring and it's the same every night, getting horny drunk guys beer and not breaking their hands when they slap or grab my ass. Still the money is pretty good, I know how to get tips and since Matt doesn't charge me rent and pays for food I've been able to save most of it. He doesn't charge me rent but he does have sex with me pretty much every night. I could stop him I guess but if he kicks me out I have nowhere else to go, I could hide out at my parent's house but only until they come home. Anyway it's not like I tell him no, it's not rape I just lie there and let him. I don't stop him because…well I'm not entirely sure why, part of me feels like I owe him, part of me just doesn't care, part of me is afraid to fight and there may be other reasons too. Honestly I just try not to think about it much. I do drink quite often, usually when getting home from work it helps me sleep and helps me forget about work and get through Matt fucking me after work. Recently I've been smoking pot before work as well, a couple hours before so I'm not totally buzzed at work but it calms me done and helps me get through. Bottom line I'm coping, that's all I'm doing just coping and getting through.

"Yeah and I know a way to burn it off," Matt grins leaning down and pushing me to the sofa.

"Matt we need to get work," I reply turning my head as he kisses my neck.

"Not for a couple of hours," he responds.

"Okay but I'm not in the mood," I tell him. I give in after work but I don't want to deal with this now.

He huffs and gets off me, going into the kitchen for some water. He doesn't look happy but he doesn't say anything either. Instead he goes to shower and seems to be in a better mood when he comes out. He gets some food from the kitchen and we watch the game until it's time to leave for work. I drive us and we go in through the employee door. I go to my locker to get out my shoes; Matt puts his stuff into his locker and then comes over to me snaking an arm around my waist.

"Wear something especially sexy tonight," he says smacking my ass.

It's bad enough when the customers do it but when the customers do it but when my own "boyfriend" smacks my ass and gropes me I really want to slap him. Matt goes out to the bar and I go to the dressing room to pick out something to wear tonight. There's teddies and nighties but I can never bring myself to wear them because it feels like what I generally wear to bed and then it feels wrong. I like the corset dresses they're generally comfortable and cover a good deal; we have several that are costume like. I've worn the French Maid one a few times, there's also a nurse one the men really like and I've worn that one a couple of times. Tonight I go for one I haven't worn before, red Chinese style and goes up to my neck but with a huge plunging neckline. It has gorgeous Chinese dragons embroidered onto it and I can wear red fishnets with it the guys love that, especially when they can see the end of the stockings below the hem of the dress, which they always can because the corset dresses barely cover my ass.

"Mmm you look hot in red you should wear that home," Matt says.

"We can't take the lingerie home," I reply grabbing my stuff as the doors open and customers start coming in.

I start taking orders from my section and grabbing beers and drinks, occasionally an appetizer. Jay comes in about half an hour after we open sitting at a table with some of the guys from his work. The other guys from his work have been in a few nights since I began working, and I'm sure many nights before that. Jay always sits there sipping a beer and never saying anything or slapping my ass, or the other waitresses, like the other guys from his work. Tonight they're sitting in Kirsten's section and not mine but that doesn't mean I won't serve them because we cover each other's sections sometimes. I continue to work; Jay continues to watch me about as much as the girls on stage.

"That guy is here an awful lot," Matt remarks nodding toward Jay when I go to get a pitcher of beer for another table.

"Most of the guys in here are here a lot," I reply taking the pitcher. I take it to the table and then turn to get the order from a table of guys that just came in.

"Well hey there Spirit."

I freeze when I hear that voice again, seeing him is even worse, I can't think at all. Dean smiles at me and I want to vomit.

"Hey sexy you going to get us our beer?" One of Dean's friends asks and grabs my ass breaking me from my thoughts.

"Yeah Spirit get us our beer," Dean says.

I turn around and walk to the bar; I don't have a witty remark or a flirty reply. I tell Matt to get me the pitcher of beer and take it back to the table. As I begin to approach Dean switches sheets with another guy so that he's by me when I set the pitcher down.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Yeah Spirit why don't you sit here on my lap and have a drink with us," Dean says slapping my ass and then he grabs my waist trying to pull me into his lap.

"HEY!" Klaus, one of the bouncers, yells coming over. "Do not touch the waitresses like that," Klaus says taking my arm and pulling me away from Dean.

I walk back to the bar and get back to work doing my best to just not look at Dean. I manage to avoid his table when they need a refill by telling Rachel I need a break to eat. I go into the kitchen grabbing a burger and eat in the locker room. When I come back out Dean comes over to me, he approaches me and I drop the glass of beer I'm holding.

"I don't remember you being so clumsy Spirit," Dean grins as I clean up the beer then he follows me to the bar where Matt has another waiting.

"Why don't you come out with us when you get off Spirit," Dean says.

"Hey you've been warned once now sit down at the table and enjoy the show," Matt tells him.

"I'll be back Spirit this just became my favorite place," Dean grins smacking my ass again before turning around and walking back to his table.

It's actually not Dean that gets him and his friends tossed out but one of his friends instead. After four pitchers and three shots one of his friends tries to crawl onto the stage to dance with Diamond. This is one thing they can't do and the whole table of guys gets tossed out for the rest of the night including Dean. With Dean gone I can concentrate on work again and I make it through the rest of the night. Since Dean was here Jay's been watching me a lot closer, he didn't get up or say anything while Dean was here but Jay doesn't know who Dean is and Dean wasn't doing anything worse than some other drunk and overzealous customers. Not that I really expected Jay to do anything about it, why he comes to watch me on the nights I'm here is still a mystery to me. Jay doesn't leave until the bouncers tell everyone to get out because it's closing time.

"You want a drink?" Matt asks when we're back at the apartment.

"Yeah I'm going to get ready for bed," I tell him.

He gets down the bourbon and I go into the bedroom, I start to undress for bed and he comes in. Putting his arm around my waist and kissing my jaw as he hands me the glass. I drink it down while he takes off my bra. He gets off my bra and grabs my breasts trying to kiss me but I turn and push him away.

"Not tonight Matt that was Dean, as in the guy that raped me, remember I told you about him when we were dating. Seeing him again tonight was hard I just want to go to bed," I tell him.

"You didn't want to do it this afternoon, now you don't want to do it? I was watching you get groped all night and bounce around," Matt growls grabbing my wrists.

"That's my job Matt and I'm not having sex tonight," I hiss at him.

"Yes you will," Matt snarls louder pushing me back onto the bed as he squeezes my arms with excruciating force.

When I'm forced to the bed I'm suddenly back in that room at the party with Dean on top of me. I surge with adrenaline and kick him away from with all my power.

"NO I WON'T!" I scream as I kick him. Matt falls back hitting his head on the dresser and he goes limp!

 **Yes yes I know a terrible cliffhanger and I'm a terrible person, be glad the update is not a month away. The update will be Saturday picking up from right here.**


	3. Hot Hot Hot Sweat Sweet

**This coming week will be just insane for me and chapters are probably going to be very short. I will do my absolute best not to skip another chapter but they will likely be on the short side.**

 **The character polls are all done, thank you to everyone that voted. There will be two sets of coupling polls to vote on, I will leave each set up for two weeks. For the next two weeks you can vote on who you want Clare, Adam, Bianca and Fitz to be with. Please please read the notes for the voting it is important. Each of the polls allows for a write in option you can suggest anyone you like including crossover characters. Please note who is on each poll, you don't need to suggest Bianca be with Clare because you can vote for Clare/Bianca on Bianca's poll.**

 **Also just below the polls is a list of all the characters (so far) that will be included, more may be added dependent on the coupling polls. Below the list of characters is a slideshow of some of the characters as their creature for the story. Not everyone gets a picture because I really don't know what to do for some of them such as vampires and damphyr. I'm open to suggestions but bear in mind that I don't have Photoshop or illustrator and I haven't a clue how to make animations or gifs.**

 **Ch. 3 Hot Hot Hot Sweat Sweet**

 **(PAIGE)**

Matt falls back, his head hits the dresser and his body goes limp! For a few seconds I just stare at him, unable to breathe, my hands covering my mouth. When I finally force myself to move tears trickle down my cheeks as I kneel next to him. My hands are shaking as I slowly move and feel his neck. He has a pulse, he's breathing and when I lift his eyelids he starts to awaken. Matt groans and I let out a breath because for a moment I thought I'd killed him. I put his arm around my shoulders and help him to the bed.

"What happened?" He asks as he lies down.

"You don't remember?"

"No," he says in a weak voice.

"I need to get you to the hospital I'm sure you have a concussion," I tell him pulling him up again.

"No I'm…" he starts and then turns a little green when he stands up, "maybe the hospital is a good idea."

I grab my purse and we go down to my car, I get him inside and then go around to the driver's side speeding off for the hospital. I make him talk to me all the way to the hospital so he doesn't fall asleep. I park at the emergency room and run in.

"I need a wheelchair," I tell the nurse at the desk. I'm shaking and still crying a little, I think she thinks the wheelchair is for me. "My boyfriend fell and hit his head he's in the car," I clarify to the orderly when he comes with a wheelchair.

The orderly comes out to the car with me and he helps Matt into the chair, he takes Matt inside and I park. While they take Matt back to examine him and run a few tests I fill out some paper work. When I'm done and hand them to the nurse a doctor comes to get me.

"He doesn't have any bleeding on the brain; we believe it to be a mild concussion. He was complaining of neck pain but there's no visible trauma. We do have him in a C-collar to be safe. We'll also be keeping him overnight for observation; he has a bit of short term memory loss which is not uncommon for head trauma. All he can remember before that is kissing you on the bed."

"Yeah we were but he tried to get up too fast and fell off the bed, he hit his head on the dresser. He just went limp, his head was in a weird position, I got him to the bed and but when he said he didn't remember anything I brought him here," I tell the doctor.

"He'll be alright miss you can see him if you like and then you should go home and get some sleep," the doctor tells me. I nod but the whole night has me shaken, first Dean and then Matt nearly raping me at the apartment and then I thought I'd killed him.

"How do you feel?" I question going into Matt's room.

"Mostly just tired, they're keeping me overnight and I can't go to work for a couple of days. I'll call the boss in the morning," Matt tells me.

"I should let you rest, I'll come back tomorrow before work," I assure him.

I leave Matt's room and go out to the car driving back to the apartment. I can't go in the bedroom, I don't want to be in there at all so I sit on the sofa and watch TV. I find an old movie and concentrate on it; I overthink the movie, analyzing every character, thinking up backstories for them, rewriting the end of the movie again and again. I'm concentrating so hard on the movie just so I'm not thinking about anything else. I finally fall asleep a little after ten in the morning but only sleep until two, a little less than four hours of sleep but I can function on that. After I shower I go to the hospital, Matt is eating lunch and I sit with him for a while, he still doesn't remember everything that happened last night which is good. After sitting in the hospital room I begin to feel tired again and tell Matt I need to go run errands. If I'm out doing stuff I won't fall asleep. I spend the next few hours just walking Queen Street, window shopping and keeping active. The cold is helping too, there's a light snow and it's so cold it bites at my skin but I'm staying awake. At five I go to the club, I can go through employee entrance; a few employees are already here including Karl.

"Matt called and said he won't be in because he has a concussion. You don't look like you slept much either," Karl remarks.

"I didn't but I'm fine and I want to work, I need to be doing things."

"If you feel tired come to my office I'll give you something," he says and I nod. He means he'll give me some drug of some kind if I feel tired so I just won't tell him I feel tired if I do.

Since I feel better if I'm moving I help set up the bar and clean up a little before going back to change. Since wearing a sexy costume will keep me from having to flirt too much I opt for the nurse's outfit. It's quite popular and the men just sort of make up their own fantasies while I smile at them. I get out to the club just as the doors are opening and Jay is the very first person in, he sits at a table in my section and I go over to take his order.

"What do y…" I begin when Jay grabs my arm but not forcefully. He's looking at my wrist but the dim light of the club isn't enough to for him to see. So he takes out his phone and uses the light from it to look at my wrist. When he confirms that the dark spot on my arm is in fact a bruise he arches an eyebrow. "It's fine, do you want a draft or you going to get something else tonight?" I question.

"That's a bad bruise, the thing about bruises on the wrist you usually get them by being grabbed and squeezed by someone," Jay comments releasing my arm.

"Yeah and then I kicked him and now he's in the hospital. I can take care of myself now what do you want to drink?" I inquire.

"The usual," he replies and I go to the bar to get his drink.

I bring his beer and leave the table before he can say anything. I serve a couple more tables and then to my disgust Dean walks in with more of his friends. He is the very last thing I need tonight, I really don't want to deal with him but thankfully he doesn't sit in my section.

"Hey that guy over there is asking if you can serve them," Rachel tells me pointing to Dean.

"Tell him I'm not available will you, I really cannot deal with him tonight," I request.

"Sure," she nods and goes back over. Everyone's heard about Matt being in the hospital so I've been getting a lot of somewhat sympathetic looks from the other employees although none of them have asked any questions.

"I need to get something to eat I didn't eat at all today and I'm feeling it now. Can you cover my section for like ten minutes?" I ask Justine after I've been working a couple of hours.

"Yeah no problem, I know it's below freezing out but maybe you should put your coat on and go outside for a minute. Have the kitchen cook you something fresh, I can handle your section."

"Thanks," I reply with an appreciative smile. I go into the kitchen and order some food telling them I'll come get it in a few moments. Then I walk through the club to the employee entrance to grab my coat. It's snowing a little more than it was this afternoon, it's bitterly cold but the air is fresh and crisp and it's one moment that isn't filled with chaos, one moment in my recent life that makes sense.

"So how'd you get the bruise?" Jay's sudden voice in my moment of quiet makes me jump.

"I told you I'm fine," I respond glaring at him.

"I didn't ask how you were I asked how you got the bruise," Jay says again stepping a little closer to me.

"Matt tends to be aggressively horny when we come home from work. He was a bit more forceful than usual last night and I kicked him, he fell back and hit his head. He got a concussion and now he's in the hospital. Now I need to eat while I can before I have to get back to work," I inform Jay in a curt tone and go back inside before he can say anything else or stop me.

I grab my food and eat in the kitchen before going back to work. Both Dean and Jay stay for my whole shift leaving only when the bouncers kick people out.

"We can clean up Paige you should go home you look like you need to sleep," Brett says as he and the other bartenders begin cleaning up.

"Thanks," I smile going back to the dressing room. I change really quickly back into my clothes and I'm the first one to leave the club.

 **(JAY)**

I watch Paige for her whole shift; I watch the show on stage too but mostly Paige, and the guy, the one that got kicked out last night for pestering her, I watch him too but only because he's watching her so intently. When I see Paige go back to the employee area after going into the kitchen I take the chance that she's going outside on her break. So I leave going outside and around to the back of the club. I confront her about the bruise and she gives me a half answer but I know she's leaving something out, though she did practically admit to Matt trying to rape her. She goes back into the club while I'm replaying what she said in my mind to be sure I heard her and after a minute I return inside as well. It takes Paige about ten minutes to come back into the club so she must have been eating. She avoids coming to my table as much as she can but while that other guy watches her for her whole shift she never has to wait on him and he does keep his distance from her tonight. He leers at her and watches her all night but he doesn't ever get near her, probably so he won't get kicked out tonight. We're the last two customers in the club and the bouncers tell us to leave as they're closing. I almost get in my car until I realize he's lingering near the back of the club so I go over.

"Hey Spirit why don't you come home with me and give me a private show," he says to her and Paige freezes.

"Go to hell Dean, leave me alone you already won just leave me alone," Paige hisses at him.

"Because I like you Spirit," Dean replies reaching up a hand to touch her. Paige flinches away and I run over grabbing his hand and shoving Dean to the wall.

"Leave her alone," I growl and punch him in the gut with his thick winter coat on it doesn't affect him very much however. He tries to grab me or punch me but I punch him in the jaw and push him into the wall again. "Leave her alone or answer to me got it," I tell him and then shove him away.

Paige walks rapidly toward her car and I follow her while making sure Dean goes to his car. Paige gets to her car, gets out her keys but her hands are shaking and she can't quite get the car open.

"Who the hell was that guy?" I ask.

"Dean Walton," is all she says.

"Spurned ex?"

"Something like that. I really need to get back to the apartment now, I have to go pick up Matt tomorrow," she tells me.

"You can't even get your key in the lock you're not going to drive home. Get in my car I'll take you home," I tell her.

"I'm alright, I can drive home."

Fine but I'm going to follow you home to make sure you get there."

"Just why do you care so much anyway? You didn't care anything at all about me a few months ago," she reminds me.

"I did I was just jealous that you stole Lexi from me," I comment and Paige laughs. "Besides I know you're important to Lexi and Spinner two people that are important to me. If Spinner knew you were back and working here, living with Matt I know he'd be looking out for you but you don't want anyone to know that you're back."

"Fine you can follow me home to make sure I get there but I'm fine okay, you're just wasting your time and I'm sure that you should be home since you have work tomorrow," she says.

"I've never slept more than four hours a night anyway," I shrug.

Other people are in the parking lot now; several employees have gotten in their cars and left already. I get into mine and follow Paige out of the parking lot and then I follow her home. Matt's apartment building really isn't too far from mine, Paige pulls into the parking garage and I park on the street and go into the building, it's a walk up so I wait on the stairs until I see Paige come in.

"I can make it to the apartment from here," she tells me.

"I'm sure you can; let me give you my number."

"Why? I'm already in a relationship and living with a guy," she comments.

"I didn't say I was going to ask you out it's in case you need it, if that Dean guy bothers you again or Matt hurts you again."

"So you're my personal therapist now?"

"Guardian angel of course can't you see the halo," I smirk.

"Yeah where your demonic horns used to be," Paige remarks but she gets her phone out of her purse, "okay what's your number?"

I give her my number, she smiles and says goodnight before going upstairs. I turn going back outside and into my car driving home. I crash onto my bed and fall asleep as soon as I'm inside. My alarm goes off at seven, I shower, scarf down a breakfast of chocolate syrup on toast and leave for work. I have an easy morning of oil changes and tire replacements and then I go for lunch at The Dot. Spinner is working and nods to me when I come in.

"Hey Jay you want the usual number four?" Spinner asks.

"Yep," I reply getting out the money. "Hey you ever hear of a Dean Walton?" I question. Spinner was ringing me up but he totally freezes, and slowly turns his head up again to look at me.

"Where in the fuck did you hear that name?"

"So you know who he is?"

"Yeah I know who he is, he's both the reason I got together with Paige in the first place and the reason we broke up. He was Bardell's golden boy and he raped Paige at a party. She didn't really tell anyone didn't see a doctor until way after so when she pressed charges there wasn't any evidence and he got off. Same week Dylan started at U of T where Dean was going as well, still is I guess. Paige was angry that he got off, took a few Jell-O shots and rammed my car into Dean's. I took the fall to save her because she was going through a hard time but it was the start of the end with us. So where did you hear about Dean?"

"I went to a strip club last night with some of the guys and Dean was there, he was being a real ass and got thrown out. But I could hear him talking and he mentioned DeGrassi, he didn't seem familiar so I was curious," I lie it wasn't very good but the best I could come up with so fast. I had to think of some reason I knew Dean's name without mentioning Paige.

"Yeah well if you see him again punch him for me will you? Always wanted to do that," Spinner says.

"Yeah no problem," I grin of course I already did that but knowing what I know now I have no trouble punching him again.

Spinner finishes ringing me up and makes my shake, he gives it to me and I go sit at a table nodding to Jane as she walks in. She smiles and goes up to Spinner jumping onto the counter to kiss him. He brings me my food in a few minutes and I eat heading back to work. Paige is off tonight but next time I do see Dean I will punch him again.

 **(PAIGE)**

"We should do something tonight after work," Matt says as we drive to work Tuesday night.

After spending thirty six hours in the hospital for observation and tests he was released on Sunday morning. I picked him up and he spent Sunday and Monday resting at home and it's his first day back at work. He never did fully regain his memory around the time of hitting his head but he remembered a little. We haven't talked about it but I did spend the last couple of days nursing him here when I wasn't at work. I had Sunday off so I spent the day nursing him, the doctor did tell him not to have sex for a few days but I have been waiting on him, showering with him, cooking for him and cleaning. He's never said anything about the bruises on my wrists though; no one has aside from Jay. Yesterday Jay was at the club and so was Dean, both were sitting in my section and Dean slapped my ass every time I was at his table. Near the end of the night Jay actually left his table to threaten Dean that if he slapped my ass again Jay would break his hand. That was the end of it for the night at least, the bouncers kicked them out at closing time and they were both gone when I left.

"We get off at two in the morning everything is closed and you are not supposed to have sex for several more days," I remind Matt.

"Fine something tomorrow then, before work we should do something. Go to the movies or something," he tells me.

"So you want to go on a date?"

"Well you are my girlfriend," he replies.

"Okay well it's like five degrees out during the day so it would have to be something indoors," I remark.

"Dinner and a movie then, maybe dancing."

"I don't think you're supposed to dance with a concussion. Dinner and a movie is good we'll just have to do it early," I reply.

"Lunch and a movie, we've been going out a couple of weeks now and haven't been on a single date," Matt remarks. I also never really agreed to be his girlfriend he just sort of informed me.

"Has it really been that long? Have I been home for two weeks?"

"Yes," Matt grins brushing my hair behind my ear and leaning over to kiss my cheek.

We're silent for the rest of the drive to work; he puts his stuff into his locker and then goes out to the bar. I put my stuff away and go into the dressing room to change. There's a new corset dress tonight, it even covers more than the other ones, it has a sailor theme. The dress is navy blue but the collar has white and navy stripes, there's white almost t-shirt like material that ties into a knot hanging over the neckline and the knot is right at the top of my breasts. There are two rows of three gold buttons down the front that stop at the hips near the skirt. The skirt is a little longer than any of the other corset dresses or lingerie, it also flares out unlike the other corset dresses that tend to be skin tight. The skirt is trimmed with lace and gold about two inches from the hemline, there's also an anchor on the left side embroidered in gold. The dress comes with a white sailor's hat trimmed with gold and with a smaller anchor embroidered in gold on it. It's in my size so I take it and change then go out to club, Matt whistles when he sees me.

"You make a sexy sailor," Matt grins as the doors open and customers begin coming in. I see Jay coming in so I ask Matt for a draft and take it to Jay's table.

"That's new," Jay remarks when he sees me.

"Yes it is here's your beer, are you going to keep coming here every night?"

"As long as you're working here," he responds.

"You know my boyfriend works here and the bartenders watch us, so do the bouncers," I comment.

"You mean the boyfriend that hurt you? Yeah he seems to be doing a wonderful job of protecting you."

"Drink your beer and watch the show," I reply.

I leave tending to other tables and after about an hour Dean comes in, he glares at Jay and sits at a table close to the stage and far from Jay which puts him out of my section. After a few hours I'm able to get out for lunch, I put in an order at the kitchen and then go to the locker room getting my coat and go outside into the freezing snowy weather to get some fresh air. I'm only out there for a moment when I see a shadow coming around the corner. I turn expecting Jay but it's Dean and I stiffen up.

"Hello Spirit," he grins.

"Go away," I demand with venom in my tone.

"No I think I'd like to have some fun," Dean replies.

"If you touch me at all I'm calling the cops," I tell him.

"I already got away with it once," Dean shrugs.

"Okay how about this?" Jay comments grabbing Dean by the shoulder from behind. Jay turns Dean toward him and away from me then Jay shoves Dean against the wall and pins him there. "Touch her again and I'll break your neck," Jay says then punches Dean twice in the gut really hard and then drops him to the ground.

"Thanks," I smile at Jay.

"No problem," he says just as Dean recovers and gets up grabbing Jay by the back of his jacket. Jay turns around punching Dean in the face again and then kicks his side.

"Jay stop," I insist when he raises his leg to kick again.

"He deserves it, you could have told me he raped you," Jay replies.

"She wanted it," Dean laughs.

"Shut up," Jay snarls at him. Jay kicks him in the face and Dean goes unconscious then Jay grabs my hand, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" I inquire as he starts pulling me toward the parking lot.

"You're shivering, we're getting in my car where it's warm," he tells me.

"I need to get back to work and eat while I can," I tell him but we're already at his car and he opens the back door. I get in although I don't know why, but he turns on the car and puts the heater on.

"I asked you the other day who Dean was and you didn't tell me he's the one that raped you. I heard that you were raped; guess it went around school when you went to trial."

"Then how did you find out he was the one that raped me?"

"I asked Spinner about him, don't worry I didn't say you were back Spinner did ask me to punch Dean for him though."

"So you beat him into unconsciousness and left him in the snow?"

"You're telling me you didn't enjoy that? Don't you think he deserved that?" Jay responds as I take off my coat because his little car and powerful heater get hot very fast. Jay takes off his coat too and we throw them into the front seats.

"Yes he deserved it Dean's an ass but I work here you could be banned or arrested and I thought you were trying to be better than the high school juvenile delinquent," I comment.

"Beating an asshole to the ground for suggesting he rape you again will not get me arrested."

"He could press charges Jay, I appreciate you telling Dean to stay away from me and punching him but turning to violence doesn't solve anything. It will just piss Dean off more; I could have gone in and got a bouncer."

"But you didn't and didn't tell anyone Matt hurt you either."

"He grabbed me too hard that's all."

"That's not all, you said he was really horny and he grabbed you, he could have raped you and you're still living with him."

"It's temporary, a few months at best and I'll have enough money to get out and go somewhere else."

"Right to California or something, that's a great plan just keep running away from your problems right?"

"It's my plan, my life what the hell does it matter to you?"

"It just fucking does alright?"

"That is not a reason," I respond opening the door to get out of the car.

Jay grabs my hand pulling me back in but he's not forceful, he pulls me to him and without warning his lips are pressed to mine. I don't even hesitate, I kiss him back parting my lips and deepening the kiss. As if a match was struck the fleshly fires of wanton desire are lit within me. I grab Jay's shirt and pull it up over his head. He grabs my legs pulling me down on the seat as he opens my legs at the same time. I take his belt and pull it off opening the fly on his jeans and he grips my panties nearly ripping them off. I tug down his jeans and boxers grabbing his shoulders and pull him down, joining our lips once again as he penetrates me. My breathing hitches and I exhale into the kiss as Jay's thick throbbing manhood slides into me. He slips an arm under my back and arches me up a little, my breathing hitches again and I gently nip his lower lip. My hands grip his shoulders, my fingernails gently scratching into his back. I break from the kiss to moan as Jay glides all the way in. I take a shuddering breath and then decide I want to be on top, not much room to maneuver in this backseat but I manage, pushing him to his back he turns a little sitting up and I'm mounted on him. He grips my waist as I begin moving up and down rapidly on his stiff cock, I can't go very far or my head hits the roof but I don't need to. My hands still on his shoulders, gripping tightly as I bounce on him quickly, nearly frenzied as if this carnally avid action is one of necessity and not a brief moment of heated passion, although I suppose that in itself possess its own necessity. My head lulls back, my mouth opening as long purring moans come from my lips. My body tightens trembles and then explodes in climatic ecstasy just as Jay emits a primal grunt at the end of which is a purr that sounds a little like my name.

My orgasm dissipates, I can breathe again and it suddenly occurs to me what happened, the car has completely fogged up now and we can't see outside. I'm still looking out the window however because I don't want to look at Jay, I jump off his lap as I open the door, scrambling out of the car. I leave my jacket and panties in the car and run through the snow back to the club, stepping over Dean's still unconscious body. I grab clean panties from the changing room and run into the club.

"Paige where have you been? Why are red and sweating a little?" Matt asks as I walk quickly to the bar, Karl is standing with Matt.

"A customer tried to assault me in the parking lot when I went out to get some air. Another customer stopped him but I needed a minute I'm sorry," I apologize to Karl.

"Are you okay?" Karl asks.

"Yeah but the guy that tried to assault me is still out cold in the snow, he's bothered me here before," I tell them.

"Ian go outside and see to him, call an ambulance if necessary but make sure he is banned from the club," Klaus instructs.

Ian nods and goes outside to find Dean just as Jay walks back inside. I look away from Jay and grab my pad to go take orders. Someone else sits at Jay's table now and he has to sit at one outside of my section.

"I'm okay I was just a little shaken," I reply turning around walking out to my section.

I can feel Jay looking at me but I keep my back to him. If I look at him my cheeks will turn another shade of red. I don't want to think about it either; I don't want to think about it because I thoroughly, utterly and completely enjoyed that with every little cell of my body.

 **The next update is Thursday and that will be the last day of short stories in short story month. Clowen one shots will begin on Saturday the 27** **th** **. The next update will probably start with a jump of a couple of days.**


	4. Too Far Gone to Know Where I Am

**Readers of dragonsprit's stories note that updates will be touch and go this week because he's swamped like me.**

 **The character polls are all done, thank you to everyone that voted. There will be two sets of coupling polls to vote on, I will leave each set up for two weeks. For the next two weeks you can vote on who you want Clare, Adam, Bianca and Fitz to be with. Please please read the notes for the voting it is important. Each of the polls allows for a write in option you can suggest anyone you like including crossover characters.** _ **Please note who is on each poll, you don't need to suggest Bianca be with Clare because you can vote for Clare/Bianca on Bianca's poll**_ **.**

 **Also just below the polls is a list of all the characters (so far) that will be included, more may be added dependent on the coupling polls. Below the list of characters is a slideshow of some of the characters as their creature for the story. Not everyone gets a picture because I really don't know what to do for some of them such as vampires and damphyr. I'm open to suggestions but bear in mind that I don't have Photoshop or illustrator and I haven't a clue how to make animations or gifs.**

 **It's another short chapter but the really crazy week is almost over thankfully. This is however the last chapter for short story month. Saturday begins Clowen one shots before I am gone for two weeks.**

 **Ch. 4 Too Far Gone to Know Where I Am**

 **(JAY)**

Paige runs from my car before I can even get dressed again. After getting dressed and cleaning up the car a little I lock the car and walk back to the club. I see one of the bouncers coming out and walking toward Dean who is just waking up. The bouncer at the door nods to me and I walk in, my table is taken so I have to sit at another table and Paige is no longer my waitress. I stay for a couple of hours but Dean isn't here he was taken by ambulance to the hospital and I open tomorrow and Paige won't even look at me. So I decide to go home but I'll find her tomorrow. Problem is when I go home and try to sleep I can't, I can't stop thinking about Paige; about making love to her, seeing her at work, her in general. After tossing and turning in my bed for an hour I get up and dressed and go to the only place that I can hang out all night, the ravine. It's after one in the morning on a school night but there's still several kids at the ravine, the fire is still going, people are bundled in coats, some people are sleeping in the van.

"Hey Jay," Fitz nods to me. He's sitting by the fire and sipping a beer.

"Not sleeping at home tonight?" I question grabbing a beer and joining him by the fire.

"Got in a fight with my stepbrother and my stepdad kicked me out. Why are you out here so late you got your own place," Fitz comments.

"Couldn't sleep," I reply.

"Got your mind on a girl?" Lucas' voice surprises me until he comes from the shadows, he must have been sleeping in one of the little tents.

"Dude where the hell did you come from you have a house don't you?" I question as he sits with us by the fire.

"Yeah but I got in a fight with Mom and Jane and had to get out. So who's the chick?"

"She's someone I should not have been with. She used to date one of my best friends, now she's back in town and she doesn't want anyone to know. She works at a…never mind I shouldn't have said any of that," I shake my head sipping at my beer.

"Well the girl on your mind can't be Emma," Fitz comments and looks like he's thinking but when the door to the van opens and Bianca comes out wrapped in a sleeping bag we all look at her.

"Bruce snores like bull with cold I can't sleep," Bianca complains. She walks to the fire and sits next to Fitz, wrapping him in the sleeping bag with her and putting her head on his shoulder.

I stay the rest of the night with them. When the sun begins to come up I walk to The Dot, it doesn't technically open for a bit but Spinner is here opening before school and he lets me in.

"Rough night?"

"Didn't sleep at all, I'm getting too old for being out all night and going to work in the morning. Lots of very strong coffee," I tell him putting money down.

"Last time you looked this rough it was when Alex and Paige started dating," Spin comments poring me a mug of coffee.

"Yeah Paige," I comment without realizing it until Spinner gives me a look for muttering his ex's name that way. "I saw Dean again, KO'd him for you," I tell Spinner. While I'm able to keep a straight face all I can think about now is making love to Paige in my car. Paige was his first love they dated for three years and I know she was Spinner's first love. Even if Paige wanted them to know she was back I'm not about to admit to Spinner that I made love to Paige last night.

"Good I hate that guy."

I nod and drink down my coffee; I have three cups and six donuts before leaving for work. I avoid The Dot at lunch, mostly so I don't have to see Spinner again because I'll just be thinking about me and Paige in my car last night. As soon as I'm done with work I go to the club, it's not open yet but Paige should be here soon. She pulls up after about half an hour with Matt in her car. She sees me but walks straight in, doesn't matter I'm the first one inside and I sit at one of her tables. She doesn't even take my order she just brings me a draft and tries to turn around as soon as she's set the beer down.

"Paige wait don't you think we should talk about what happened last night?" I question and Paige turns back around glaring at me a little.

"No I think we should pretend like nothing ever happened. It was a mistake in a moment of frustration and passion. I have a boyfriend remember?" She says in an angry whisper.

"One who hurts you," I remind her.

"It doesn't change the fact that I have a boyfriend and he hurt me once and I sent him to the hospital. We don't need to talk about what happened last night because it didn't happen."

"Yes it did, it was fucking amazing and now I can't look Spinner in the eye."

Paige opens her mouth to say something but Matt comes over and I let go of her arm.

"This guy bothering you?"

"No Matt this is Jay; he's the one that beat up Dean last night when he was bugging me. I was just thanking him for what he did," she tells him.

"Yeah thanks," Matt says to me and I nod then he looks at Paige, "Come on you have other tables."

They walk away from the table and I sip at my beer. After not sleeping and with Paige not wanting to talk to me I only stay for an hour before going home and falling right to sleep.

 **(PAIGE)**

I begin to shiver and realize the shower water has gone cold. I reach over turning it off and pull down my towel hanging over the shower curtain. It's Saturday now and my…tryst shall we say with Jay was Tuesday. He was still in the club every night that I was working, and possibly the ones I wasn't, but he hasn't been staying all night just an hour or two. Dean stayed away on Wednesday night but he came back in on Thursday, he came after Jay and when Dean came over and slapped my ass while I was serving another table he got thrown out and banned for two weeks. Last night Matt and I both had the night off. We both got very drunk and high last night, so much that we both passed out on the sofa. As soon as I woke up I wanted a shower, this hangover is terrible I feel like crap and the worst thing is I haven't been able to stop thinking about making love to Jay.

Tuesday night when we got home Matt wanted to have sex, like he always does, and the whole time he was fucking me I was remembering making love to Jay. Every time I see him in the club I get a tingle as sense memory brings it back. I would dump Matt and tell Jay I can't get him off my mind, after all he's the one that wanted to talk, but it's weird. It's weird because it's Jay! I couldn't stand him in high school, I thought he was gross and vile and the lowest possible form of bottom feeding jerk. I never understood what Alex saw in him, I did understand why Spinner became friends with him after the rest of us cast Spinner out of the group. Jay's obviously changed but it doesn't make it any less weird. Besides I don't want to be tied to anything here, once I have enough money saved I'm taking off and I have no problem leaving Matt in the dust.

"Did you have a nice shower?" Matt asks as I enter the bedroom. He's lying on the bed now and drinking again.

"Yeah but that water gets cold much too fast. Why are you drinking again?" I question grabbing some clothes from the dresser.

"Drinking is the best hangover cure. Come here I'll warm you up," Matt says patting the bed.

"I have a terrible hangover I don't want to have sex again. With all the drinking you've done and all the pot you've smoked in the last 24 hours I can't believe you're horny," I comment as I start getting dressed. I get panties on and I'm in the middle of getting my sweats on when Matt grabs me from behind.

"You make me horny," Matt whispers against my neck.

"Matt stop I have a hangover, get off me you pig!" I hiss trying to elbow him but I can't.

He doesn't even say anything he just grabs my arms and twists me with a sudden force. I was in the middle of getting sweats on and I trip on them twisting onto my back. I hit the floor, the wind gets knocked out of me and while I'm catching my breath Matt takes off my sweats.

"NOOO get off me!" I scream slapping him as hard as I can and scratching his face in the process.

Matt just gets angrier and punches me in the face twice. He has to get his boxers down though and I move my leg so I'm able to kick him where it counts. He groans and doubles over; I pick up his boot hitting him across the face with it, grab my shoes and sweats and run from the apartment in hysterical tears. I run to the stairway and get dressed as fast as I can before running down to my car and drive straight to the police station.

"I need to report an attempted rape," I tell the cop at the front desk.

"This way," she says handing me a tissue. She takes me back and upstairs to a detective constable. "Attempted rape," the officer says.

"Please follow me, I'm Detective Constable Adelina Banta," she tells me taking me into an interview room. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Water please," I request.

"Jeff can you bring me some water?" She requests and then sits at the opposite side of the table. "Tell me what happened when you're ready," she says.

I nod and take a deep breath, before I'm ready to begin there's a knock on the door. A male detective comes in and sets down a bottle of water before leaving.

"It was my boyfriend; well I guess he's not technically my boyfriend. He just sort of decided I was his girlfriend, I never actually agreed to it but I am living with him," I babble slightly nervously. Last time I did this it was a couple of months after Dean raped me. Matt didn't succeed but it was close enough.

"That's okay take your time," she tells me. After another deep breath I tell her what happened today ending with running out to the car and driving straight here. "You did the right thing by coming forward Paige, if you're pressing formal charges then I'll send some officers to pick up Matt."

"Yes I want to press charges."

"Good I'm going to send a couple of officers to pick up Matt. Then I'll be back with a camera so I can get pictures of your injuries. Do you have a safe place to stay for the next few days?"

"Yeah," I nod although I really have no idea where I'm going to stay, guess I'll have to rent a cheap motel room.

"Alright I'll be back in a couple of minutes," she tells me and I nod.

When she leaves I put my head on the desk, I thought rock bottom would be moving in with Matt and getting a job at a strip club. Turns out that was only a cliff edge overlooking a dark pit of true bottom. I have no idea where to go from here, I could call Jay I do have his number but after what happened between us I just can't bring myself to do that. D.C. Banta returns with a camera, she locks the door and takes pictures of my face, the fading bruises on my wrists then I take off my sweatshirt and she gets a picture of my back. After that I have to write down what happened to tonight and sign it.

"We'll be in touch by phone, Matt will be brought in for questioning and charged but he could post bail. Don't be alone around him and don't go home, leaving an abusive relationship is always the hardest. I'll walk you out," she says and I get up from the table. "If anything else happens call me, here's my card. You did the right thing by coming in Miss Michalchuk," she tells me walking me to the door for the waiting room.

I nod and take her card going through the door and wondering where I'm going to go now. I can't handle going to work right now. My fretting about where to go is interrupted by a voice.

"Paige?" Spinner exclaims and I look up, when he sees the black eye and busted lip I have his shock goes to worry and anger. "Paige what are you doing back? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened I'm fine I need to go now," I tell him trying to walk past him to the door. He was sitting in the waiting room so I'm assuming he's waiting for someone reporting something. He got up when he saw me and he catches me before I can get to the door.

"Something obviously happened you look like you got beat up and you were here to report something. So what happened? When did you even get back?"

"Spin nothing happened I need to go please get out of my way," I assert.

"No tell me what happened," Spin insists stepping closer to me.

"Spinner please," I beg on the brink of tears.

"What's going on?" Jane's voice approaches she must have been in back.

"Spinner I need to go," I assert again.

"Paige y…"

"Spin she needs some time, I'm sure when she's calmed down she can find you at The Dot and answer your questions," Jane says cutting Spinner off.

"Thank you," I say to her as Spinner gets out of my way.

Jane nods with a sympathetic smile and I run out of the police station. I get back in my car but I don't know where to go, I can't bear to go to work right now and I can't go back to the apartment. I can't bring myself to call Jay and the only place I can think to go where they won't ask too many questions is the ravine. I park at the school and walk to the ravine near the school where all the kids hang out.

"Paige?" Johnny asks.

"Don't ask what happened and don't ask when I got back," I tell him.

"Okay, you want anything?"

"Yes anything that will make me numb and forget the rest of the world. What's the strongest anything you have?"

 **Such a lovely place for me to leave it isn't it? And there won't be another chapter until August sorry. The next update will pick up from here.**


	5. Hangin' Onto Nothin'

**Today was…shall we say eventful. Not necessarily in a good way and it means that tonight is a short chapter because I just didn't have much time. Sorry I hope you enjoy it anyway and it's short but things are finally revealed.**

 **Ch. 5 Hangin' Onto Nothin'**

 **(OWEN)**

"You want to go to the ravine?" Bianca asks.

"Well I sure as hell am not going home," Fitz replies.

It's Saturday evening and like most bored teenagers that didn't want to go home we'd been loitering about town for most of the day. None of us have curfews, Bianca's aunt and Fitz's mom just don't care and my parents work too much to give me a curfew. They trust me to take care of myself and I always do. My younger brother Tris is too young to go out on his own so he doesn't have a curfew either but he spends most of his time at his best friend's house.

"Let's hit the ravine at least it's free and we have a serious lack of funds," I comment. We're not far from the ravine and it only takes us a few minutes to walk there. "Hey Reese," I nod as Fitz, B and I get beers from the cooler. Reese is a couple years younger than us but his brother Nic hangs out here a lot.

"Hey check out the new chick," he says pointing to Johnny sitting with a girl that looks pretty drunk and yet familiar.

"I know her, she's…" I pause trying to place but I'm sure I've seen her face before. I search my mind and then it hits me, I've seen her picture in the school. "Paige Michalchuk, Dylan's sister but I thought she graduated and was going to Banting. I remember Dylan posting about it when she got in," I comment. Dylan was the best hockey player at DeGrassi and it was my goal to beat all his records even before I started attending DeGrassi so I'd done some research on him. He was king on the rink and Paige was queen of DeGrassi for most of her time there.

"Don't know but she's smashed and she seems to know Johnny," Reese shrugs. The three of us take our beers and go sit down by Johnny and Paige.

Pretty much everyone here is sitting around the fire, and everyone is bundled in jackets, hats and scarves to stay insulated from the biting cold and the snow. And yet just about everyone here this evening would much rather be here and fighting the cold than at home. It actually stays pretty warm in this little part of the ravine we've all taken over. We have the van and tents to sleep in, the fire pit of course and the fire is almost always going. Some years ago some kids strung tarps up in the trees to keep rain and snow from falling on this area, so unless there's a lot of harsh winds we stay pretty protected from the elements.

"Hey Johnny," Fitz greets.

"Fuck what time is it?" Paige questions.

"Seven," Johnny tells her after looking at his watch. I look at Paige closely, she's got a black eye and another bruise on her cheek. She's wearing sweats and Johnny's jacket, he's wearing what looks like one of Bruce's jackets. She's also quite smashed.

"Fuck I have to get to work," she exclaims standing up and almost immediately falling onto Johnny and me.

"Paige you're too drunk to go to work and I think they'd probably want to know why you have bruises on your face," Johnny points out as we help her to sit upright again.

"Matt's probably there, I'll be he didn't even get arrested for trying to rape me," she says touching the bruises on her face. "I can't believe I got back together with him. I never even agreed to be his girlfriend I just needed a place to live. When I was 17 and he was the T.A. it was exciting but now he's just an ass."

"Matt Oleander? You got back together with Matt Oleander?" Johnny exclaims when Paige stops talking to take a drink.

"Yeah and he's turned into a disgusting pig. He did get me a job though, a job I hate but it's a job. If I never took the job I bet Dean never would have known I was back, and neither would Jay," she says with this sigh of regret and wanting all in one breath. "He pays no attention to me in high school but he finds me working at a waitress in a strip club and he can't leave me alone! And you know what the worst part is?" She asks although she seems to just be ranting at this point and she pauses to take another drink. "The worst part is that ever since we had sex in his car I can't Jay off my mind."

While the rest of us are little stunned that she had sex with Jay in his car Paige chugs the rest of whatever's in her cup. She then makes herself comfortable against Johnny and either passes out or falls asleep a couple minutes later.

"Owen see if you can find Jay, try The Dot first if he's not there see if Spin is working because he'd have Jay's number. Just don't tell Spinner that Paige is here, they dated for a long time," Johnny instructs.

"Hey she must be the girl that was on Jay's mind the other day," Fitz comments as I get up to go find Jay.

 **(JAY)**

Saturday's are always busy at the garage because everyone has time to bring their car in. I barely had time for lunch so I didn't go to The Dot for lunch. Now that I'm off I'm headed over there, going to grab some coffee before I go to the club to keep an eye on Paige. I find Spin at an outside table, he must be on his break but he's just staring at the table. He doesn't even seem to be bothered by the snow that's falling.

"You okay Spin?" I question sitting down at the table.

"I saw Paige today," he tells me and I look away. He had to find out she was back at some point but this wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting. "My car got stolen into last night and Jane took me to the police station to report it. Paige came out of the back, bruised up and she looked terrified. She wouldn't talk to me, I have no idea when she came back into town or what happened."

"Bruised up? What do you mean she was bruised up? Goddamit I told her to call me if something happened. If Dean att…"

"You knew she was here? You knew she was back and you didn't tell me?! Knowing what Paige meant to me, all we'd been through you didn't tell me she was back?"

"I ran into her by chance, she's working as a waitress at Club Carnal. I wa…"

"SHE'S WORKING WHERE?!"

"A waitress at Club Carnal, I saw her there and she begged me not to tell anyone including you. Dean also knows she works there and he's been pestering her but I hurt him and he's been keeping away. And she's back together with Matt who I think is a possessive prick."

"What the fuck do you mean she's back together with Matt and Dean knows she's here? Is that why you asked me about him the other day? Why is she home from Banting and working at a strip club?" Spin questions all at once, hardly even taking a breath. You can see how it's all causing commotion in his head; all of this bad news about Paige is hitting him hard.

"Hey Spin are you coming back to work it's really busy tonight," Holly J says poking her head out.

"Yeah I'm coming," Spin calls back and looks at me. "We're done talking about this I want to know everything," Spin tells me.

He gets up and goes in the café and I lean back in the chair with a sigh. It's not like I wanted to keep it from Spin I thought he should know but Paige told me not to tell anyone. She begged me not to, insisted on it and I knew she wouldn't trust me if I told anyone else.

"Jay," someone calls pulling me out of my thoughts and I look over to see Owen running up to me.

"What's up?"

"Paige is at the ravine, she's passed out drunk," Owen says and I spring up from the chair and begin running for the ravine. It's only now I remember Spinner saying Paige was bruised up. I run to the ravine and find her passed out against Johnny with a black eye and bruise on her face.

"What happened?" I question Johnny as I look her over quickly.

"She showed up a few hours ago looking like that and wanted something strong to drink so I gave it to her. After a couple of hours and a few cups of liquor she started talking, told us about Matt attacking her, and sleeping with you in your car," Johnny replies.

"I'll get your jacket back to you tomorrow. If anyone else comes looking for her I want to know about it," I tell them as I pick Paige up hoisting her over my shoulders.

"Sure," Johnny nods.

I walk back to The Dot and put Paige in the passenger seat. I drive to my apartment and she's still unconscious so I carry her in and put her on the bed. I get her shoes off and Johnny's jacket, folding the comforter over her so that she's warm. I leave the bedroom door open a crack so I can hear her and I go out to the living room. I put the TV on, I have it on low and it's mostly on as a distraction. I want to go out and find Matt and kill him, he's probably working at the club and I can go down and just rip his head off. It occurs to me that I should call Spinner; I kept everything else from him I can't keep this from him.

"Thanks for calling The Dot this is Holly J," she chirps.

"I need to talk to Spinner."

"He's kind of busy," Holly J replies.

"And this is kind of an emergency now get him on the damn phone."

"Spinner phone for you he sounds angry," I hear her say.

"Hello?"

"It's me. Now that you know I thought you should know she's at my place. She was passed out drunk at the ravine. Matt gave her the bruises but I'm not entirely sure what happened if you want to talk to her she'll be here in the morning."

"Yeah thanks, keep an eye on her," he tells me.

"I will she's sleeping well rather passed out in my bed. I'll take good care of her," I assure him and hang up.

I watch TV for a while falling asleep eventually and waking up late the next morning when I hear Paige vomiting in the washroom. She has the door closed and locked so I lean against the wall and wait for her to come out. I hear her groan, the toilet flushing and then the sink comes on, a moment later the door opens and she sort of stumbles out. She looks over and blinks her eyes at me as she wipes her mouth.

"Jay?"

"Yeah, you want to tell me what happened?"

"No," she shakes her head walking back to the bedroom.

"I know Matt attacked you," I inform her as she crawls back onto my bed.

"I kicked him and ran to the police station, he tried to rape me and I reported it. They said they were going to pick him up. How did I get here?" She asks.

"You went to the ravine got drunk and when you passed out Owen came to get me and I brought you here."

"Who the hell is Owen?"

"A junior at DeGrassi who hands out at the ravine. I'll get you some water and tomorrow we're moving you out of Matt's place."

I go to the kitchen getting her a glass of water and when I return she's asleep again. I set the water on the nightstand and go back out to the living room. I watch TV for a bit before falling asleep again. I walk up early the next morning, checking on Paige but she's asleep so I hop in the shower. I would have stayed in longer but I hear pounding at the door, I turn off the water and wrap a towel around my waist and go out to the living room opening the front door.

"Morning Spin, I think she's still sleeping but I need to grab some pants so I'll see if she's up to talking," I tell him. He comes in sitting on the sofa and I go back to my room only Paige isn't there. "She's gone, she must have slipped when I was in the shower," I call to spin as I grab some boxers and jeans and put them on.

"What do you mean she's gone I thought you were watching her?" Spinner sort of growls.

"I was, she was asleep when I went into the shower I thought she was going to stay asleep. Look I know where Matt's apartment building is I'll go there. Carnal Club doesn't open until later but if she's working today she'll be there in about an hour."

"I'll go there alone; I need to talk to her. I'll call you later," Spinner says leaving the apartment.

I get dressed and try calling Paige but she doesn't answer so I drive to Matt's apartment building, I don't see Paige's car and I can't find Matt's apartment. I wait out front for a bit watching the door for any sign of Matt or Paige. After a couple of hours when neither of them show up I drive off to look for Paige.

 **(SPINNER)**

"Thanks for the ride Babe, I can't believe my car got stolen," I comment growling a little at the end because I'm still so angry that someone stole my car.

"No problem, you want me to come in with you?" Jane asks.

"No I just need to report it and fill out some paperwork then send the police report to the insurance company. What a nightmare this is," I huff. I kiss Jane and get out of the car going into the police station. "My car was stolen I need to fill out a report," I tell the officer behind the counter. He gives me a couple pieces of paper and I sit down before I begin filling it all out. It takes me a while and Jane comes in, she tells me she needs to use the washroom then asks the guy where it is. When the door to the back opens and someone comes out from the back it catches my eye and I look over. "Paige?" I exclaim when I see who it is, I get up and walk over and then I see that she's been beaten; my shock at seeing her again becomes mixed with anger. "Paige what are you doing back? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing, nothing happened I'm fine I need to go now," she says trying to walk past me but I block her path. She won't even really look at me she keeps diverting her eyes.

"Something obviously happened you look like you got beat up and you were here to report something. So what happened? When did you even get back?" I question rapidly trying to get some answers. We were close once, very close. She was my first love and she didn't even tell me she was back in Toronto.

"Spin nothing happened I need to go please get out of my way," she insists in an anguished and desperate voice.

"No tell me what happened," I assert firmly determined to know what happened.

"Spinner please," she pleads gets agitated.

"What's going on?" Jane asks she must have gotten tired of waiting.

"Spinner I need to go," Paige begs again, she's on the brink of tears and beginning to shake.

"Paige y…" I begin but Jane puts her hand on my arm and interrupts me.

"Spin she needs some time, I'm sure when she's calmed down she can find you at The Dot and answer your questions," Jane tells me in a calm voice.

"Thank you," Paige says and I move aside then Paige runs out.

"What is she doing back?" I question when Paige runs out.

"I don't know Spin but obviously something bad happened."

"That's why I wanted her to talk to me."

"I know but she needs time Spin or she would have called you when she was back. You should finish filling out that report don't you need to be at work soon?

I sigh and sit down to finish the report, I turn it in and they tell me they'll try to find the car. They give me a copy of the report for the insurance company. Jane drives me to The Dot but I can't get Paige off my mind. It's early afternoon, Holly J isn't on for another couple of hours and there's only a couple of people in the café right now so I have lots of time to think about why Paige might be back and what the hell happened.

"Darcy Mom said to come right home," a young voice says and I look up to see Darcy with a young girl.

"Mom and Dad aren't even home and I want a coffee," Darcy replies to her and looks at me. "Café mocha please Spin," she says.

"Sure, who's the kid?"

"Adolescent not a child and I don't like coffee. A small hot chocolate would be nice though. I'm Clare by the way," the girl says.

"Oh yeah Spinner my baby sister Clare, I had to pick her up from school."

"Nice to meet you Clare," I smile.

"Are you okay? You look distracted," Darcy comments.

"Yeah it's just been an interesting day," I reply slowly.

"You want to talk about it?" Darcy asks and I shake my head.

"Darc will you stop flirting so we can go?" Clare requests turning to walk to the door and she turns around walking right into Fitz's chest. Clare starts to fall but Fitz catches her, picking her up into his arms. "My gratitude for the expedient rescue but can you set me down now?"

"Uh sure, what was the other part?" Fitz inquires setting her down as I set their drinks on the counter.

"She said thanks, my little sister knows a lot of big words she's very smart. Come on let's go home Clare, when you go to DeGrassi next year stay away from Fitz and those other creeps," Darcy asserts pulling Clare out the door. Clare looks back at Fitz with a smile and he grins at her.

"She's kind of cute in a brainy geek way," Fitz smiles.

"And a little young for you Fitz," Bianca shakes her head. "Three coffees Fitz we're on our way to meet Owen."

I get them their coffee and it starts to get busy shortly after they leave. When Holly J. shows up I take my lunch, I just sit at an outside table. I don't care that it's snowing I'm just spacing out and then Jay comes. He sits down and I tell him about Paige, then I find out he knew she was back. I can't talk to him for long because Holly J calls me in to help and I leave Jay. He calls a couple hours later telling me Paige is at his house and I can come by the next morning. I think about Paige all night and it's hard to sleep. Jane comes over the next morning letting herself in with the key that I gave her.

"You don't look like you slept much," Jane comments.

"I didn't, I was thinking about Paige all night. Jay took her to his place and said I could come over this morning to talk to her. He said Matt gave her the bruises, he beat her up."

"Matt who? Matt Oleander? That T.A. Paige dated last year?"

"Yeah, why would he know she's back? Why would she go to him?"

"I don't know but why don't you go talk to her, maybe she's ready to give you some answers. You can take my car," Jane says giving me her keys.

"Thanks, you're the best," I smile and kiss my girlfriend and leave driving to Jay's. I pound on the door and he answers in a towel. He tells me Paige is sleeping and goes back to get dressed then he calls to me that Paige is gone. He tells me where she works and says he'll go to Matt's apartment building. Paige won't be at the club for an hour so I drive back home.

"I thought you were going to talk to Paige?" Jane asks when I return to my apartment shortly after leaving.

"She wasn't at Jay's; she left while he was in the shower. She works at Carnal Club but she won't be there for an hour. Can I take your car again?"

"Yeah no problem."

"Thanks, I have to know what happened. Why she's back, why Matt knows and why he got near her and why he beat her up so I know what to hit him for."

 **Again sorry for the short chapter, it's been quite the day. The update on Friday September 25** **th** **will start from Spinner confronting Paige. The next chapter will also probably be the last one.**


	6. Truth Like a Burning Fire

**Last chapter everyone I hope you enjoy it even though it's pretty short. It should have been combined with last month's chapter but work is so crazy right now it doesn't leave me much time to write. Sadly this results in shorter chapters in general.**

 **Anyway enjoy this last chapter.**

 **Ch. 6 Truth Like a Burning Fire**

 **(PAIGE)**

I pull into the parking lot of the club early, I didn't really want to be here but I wasn't going home to Matt and I guess it was a place to hide. Not much of a hiding place I admit since Matt works here, Jay knows I work here and when I park I see Spin get out of a car and walk over to me. I don't even get out of the car, Spin knows I'm here I was at the ravine last night there's no use in hiding anymore and I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on. Spin comes over getting in the passenger seat, I'm still gripping the steering wheel and looking out the window. He's just looking at me but I can't bring myself to look at him.

"When did you get back?" He asks after a minute.

"A little over three weeks ago, I didn't want anyone to know I was back. Jay only knew because he saw me working here," I reply still without looking at him.

"Which brings up a lot of other questions like why didn't you want anyone to know? Didn't you think your friends would want to see you? Why are you working at a sleazy place like this? And if you didn't want anyone to know then why does Matt know you're back?"

"I failed out of Banting Spin," my response comes out in more of a biting tone than intended and I look at him now. I'm not really mad at Spinner I'm mad at myself but it's coming out at him. "I was failing most of my classes, started having panic attacks and accidently started a fire in my dorm. They kicked me out, I failed miserably and was forced to come back here I didn't want anyone to know ever. I planned to stick around long enough to get money to go somewhere else. Matt saw me the day I drove back, I was extremely upset and everything felt hopeless, I told him I failed and I had no job and nowhere to go. He told me I could move in with him and he works here, he got me a job as a waitress, it's not that bad and I didn't think I had any other options."

"You didn't think if you'd come to me and told me you needed a job I would have given you one?"

"I didn't even want you to know I was in town so no," I respond and look away from him again.

"So you thought moving in with Matt was a good idea? I know he attacked you," Spinner says and I break down. Tears flow from my eyes and I lean my head down on the steering wheel.

"I felt like I had no choice and when he tried to rape me I kicked him and ran," I say as I sob.

"Paige he never should have been in any position to rape you. I never liked Matt and to think that you'd move in with him and get a job at a place like this is heartbreaking and honestly offensive. Didn't you think after how long we'd known each other and our past you could come to me? Do you honestly think I'd give a damn that you failed out of school? I can't even count how many times I've failed at things. You could have been raped, I know Dean's been hanging around the club and he tried to attack you. Is your pride of not letting anyone know you failed really worth the risk of working here? Being near Dean? Living with a guy that gets high and doesn't care about you at all? One that's tried to rape you and beat you so bad you went to the cops?"

"I didn't have any other options," I argue. My voice is strong but I know my argument is weak.

"You had plenty of other options just none that you wanted to take because you were to bull-headed to admit to them. You didn't want to come home and admit that you failed so you thought it was better to destruct. You had to know that getting back together with Matt and working here was harmful to you."

"I didn't care," I admit quietly.

"So you were hoping to be hurt?"

"No I didn't want to be hurt I just thought I'd already hit rock bottom and it didn't matter."

"You know how stupid that sounds don't you?"

"I felt like I'd let everyone down, especially myself. I couldn't admit to my parents that I was back or my friends and I didn't really care what Matt thought of me or Jay at the time he found me."

"Paige I'm repeating my senior year because I got kicked out and had to beg my way back in. If we're going over the list of stupid shit we've all done I think I win, well maybe Jay wins but still. Enough of this I failed and I don't want people to know it crap. You didn't fail it just didn't work for you, move on and try something else. I'm pretty sure that your parents would rather have you back in Toronto working at The Dot and figuring out what's next than to get a call from the school that you're in the hospital from a panic attack. You're not going into that building and you are not going back to Matt's, Jay and I will go over and get your stuff and tell him that you broke up with him."

"I still don't have a job or a place to live," I remind Spinner.

"I'll get you a job at The Dot; I'll talk with Peter I'm sure he won't mind hiring you and I know we need more help on the day shifts, especially since I'm usually working on my lunches right now. And I highly doubt Jay will mind if you crash at his place, at least until you find a place of your own. Jay really cares about you, I see it every time he talks about you and if I'd know you were back a couple of weeks ago most of our conversations these last couple of weeks would have made a lot more sense. Come on let's go to Jay's now I'll come back for my car later," Spinner asserts turning the car on for me.

This time I don't argue or try to be stubborn or tell him it won't work or that Jay doesn't care about me that way. I simply start driving and go all the way to Jay's. Spinner makes sure I get out of the car and walks me up to Jay's apartment knocking on the door.

"Thank goodness where the hell have you been?" Jay asks pulling me into his apartment.

"Driving around mostly, Spin found me at work."

"She doesn't work there anymore; I'm getting her a job at The Dot. I left Jane's car there can you take me back there? I'll drop her car off to her and then we're going to Matt's to get Paige's stuff," Spinner tells him.

"Good plan, you stay here. Don't leave the apartment unless it's on fire we'll be back shortly," Jay asserts.

"I won't go anywhere. Matt's apartment is 1204," I tell them giving the key Matt gave to me to Jay. I can see that Jay has more to say to me but we'll have time to talk later. The guys turn to the door and start to leave when I catch Spinner by the arm. "Thanks Spin," I say before kissing his cheek.

He grins at me and then the guys leave.

 **(JAY)**

Before Spinner got back in Jane's car we went into the club. Matt wasn't here but we found the owner and told him Paige quit because it was unsafe environment. We also told him if he had a problem with that he could take it up with the cops. I followed Spin back to his place and we go up.

"Hi Jay," Jane smiles at me after kissing Spinner, "Did you find her?"

"Yeah I found her at the club, we talked and I took her to Jay's."

"She's at my place and she's staying there, we just quit for her at the club now we're going to break up with Matt for her and get her stuff," I tell Jane.

"We'll both go in Jay's car I brought yours back. It shouldn't be more than a couple of hours," Spin says.

"Be careful," Jane tells us and kisses Spinner again as he gives her keys back to her.

We leave his apartment and go back to my car. I drive us to Matt's apartment building and we go up to apartment 1204. I use the key Paige gave me to get in and we find Matt on the sofa getting high.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He questions.

"I SHOULD BREAK YOUR FUCKING SKULL OPEN FOR WHAT YOU DID," I holler while Spinner closes the door.

"Where's Paige? I got fucking arrested because of her. I'm gonna make her dance on stage to pay back my bail," Matt says.

"Okay I think that last comment will allow me to get away with justifiable homicide," I remark going over and picking him up by the neck. I hold him there and punch four times before dropping him over the side of the sofa. "Stay away from Paige, this is your one warning," I growl at him.

He sort of laughs and mumbles something before he falls asleep and we leave him there. Spinner does make sure he's alive but after what he did to Paige I'm not sure I care. We find Paige's bags and her stuff, it isn't too hard and we're pretty sure we found it all but we'll come back if we didn't. I drop Spin back at home and tell him I'll call him later. I drive back to my place with a million thoughts running through my mind. I park and take Paige's stuff upstairs, she didn't have very much. When I open the front door I find her on the sofa looking at the TV although she doesn't seem to be watching. She gets up when she sees me come in and takes one of her bags from my hands.

"Matt won't come near you again and you no longer work at the Carnal Club," I tell Paige.

"I guess you'll have to find a new waitress to watch when you go there," she replies.

"I'm not going back, the only reason I went every night was you," I respond.

"I won't stay for long, I have enough for a deposit somewhere cheap," she says timidly.

"You don't have to go anywhere, in fact I want you stay with me, move in. I think I'm falling in love you," I admit and she just blinks at me probably thinking she heard me wrong or doesn't believe I just said that. Rather than say anything else I take her hand pulling her to me. I place my hand at the small of her back and capture her lips in a wanting and tender kiss. She exhales and her lips part when my tongue seeks access, her hands grip my arms. We don't break from the kiss until my cell rings.

"Hey is she till there?" Spinner asks as soon as I hit accept.

"Yeah she's here," I reply and put the phone on speaker so she can hear.

"She starts tomorrow at eight; Peter will have the paperwork for Paige to fill out which she can do on her lunch."

"Thanks Spin," Paige says.

"No problem, I work after school so I'll be there for last couple hours of your shift. See you tomorrow Paige," he replies and hangs up.

"Well I have a job now," she smiles.

"Yeah and I've been thinking you should go to Centennial part time and get a degree in counseling. In a few years you can take over for Miss Sauve. You've been through pretty much everything, what you haven't been through your friends have been through. You could relate to the kids and I think you'd make a great counselor."

"What if I fail at Centennial?"

"Centennial is not Banting, you'll only be going part time and you're not alone this time. You have your friends and you have me and I swear to you on my life that I will never hurt you. Plus your brother threatened to fly back and kill me with his hockey stick if I ever did anything to hurt you."

"You called Dylan?! My parents are there Jay," she shrieks.

"I know and I talked to them too. They were just worried about you Paige especially after finding out you were with Matt again. They want to see you when they get back and I promised them I'd take good care of you. They aren't disappointed Paige they're just glad you're okay. So what do you think? Move in with me, work at The Dot and go to Centennial? I swear I'll treat you better than Matt, I'll treat you like the princess you are because I do love you."

"I hate that I love you," Paige responds. I grin and pull her to me for another kiss.

 **That's it for this story. Replacing this on October 29** **th** **will be I'm No Angel that's for Sure.**


End file.
